Dolce malinconia d'autunno
by Ida59
Summary: Un amore dolce e forte che nessuna maledizione può infrangere.


Dolce malinconia d'autunno

**Titolo:** Dolce malinconia d'autunno

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 10 febbraio 2011

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** flash-fic

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** romantico, introspettivo

**Personaggi**: Remus, Tonks

**Pairing**: Remus/Tonks

**Epoca**: HP 7° anno

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto:** Un amore dolce e forte che nessuna maledizione può infrangere.

**Parole-pagine: **463 – 1

**Nota**: Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?

**Raccolta "Le parole del cuore"**

Ebbene sì, stupitevi pure: questa volta l'eroe della storia non è Severus!

No, il mio amore per Severus è sempre incrollabile, ma una sfida è una sfida e non potevo non raccoglierla...

Sedici storie (5 drabble e 9 flash fiction e 2 one-shot), quattro ognuno per i personaggi di Lucius, Remus, Voldemort e Sirius, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka sul Forum "Libertà di sognare"

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 1° febbraio al 18 marzo 2011.

**Inverno regale** (Lucius – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Dolce malinconia d'autunno** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Estate bruciata** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**L'irruenza della primavera** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Acqua** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

**L'emozione di vivere** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

**Occhi** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

**Lacrime d'umanità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

**Bruciare di passione** (Voldemort – doppia drabble – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

**Bruciante possesso** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

**Bruciare** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

**Orgoglio e amore** (Remus – one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

**Un istante d'eternità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 11 – Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda…)

**Apparenza** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

**Negli occhi, una vita** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

**Melodie** (Lucius - one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Dolce malinconia d'autunno

Le foglie cadute rotolano lente sul prato, sospinte piano dall'umido vento autunnale, in un turbinio di colori caldi che si riflettono nelle tue profonde iridi nocciola screziate di bagliori dorati nel sole morente.

Il malinconico autunno si adagia piano sul tuo viso stanco, nell'attesa di questa nuova notte che ti porterà ancora via da me, a lottare contro te stesso, contro la maledizione che, senza tua colpa, ha reso tremenda e solitaria la tua vita.

Freme e scalpita il lupo, mentre la tua mano dolcemente mi sfiora viso e le tue labbra lambiscono piano le mie in una languida carezza che sembra interminabile: ogni volta mi chiedo come riesci ad essere così dolce e tranquillo anche quando la bestia si è ormai risvegliata in te.

Mi sorridi, e gli ultimi raggi del sole che s'inabissa accendono di riverberi d'oro i tuoi occhi in cui leggo una malinconia profonda che mi stringe il cuore.

- Non andare, Remus…resta con me… non ho paura!

Il tremito della mia voce mi sconfessa, mentre un lampo di dolore lacera il nocciola dorato dei tuoi occhi lasciando filtrare il riflesso di sangue dell'ultimo raggio del sole.

Il vento si alza di colpo, umido della pioggia imminente, e le foglie turbinano nell'aria, si scontrano in scie vorticanti, gialle, arancioni, rosse, marrone bruciato, ambra dorata, bronzo, tanti caldi colori autunnali ad annunciare il freddo della notte e della tua sofferente solitudine.

Ritroverò queste stesse foglie fra i tuoi abiti sgualciti e nei capelli arruffati, domattina, insieme a nuovi graffi sul tuo dolce viso, il sangue da poco rappreso, la disperazione profonda nei tuoi occhi spenti.

Ma ancora avrai vinto la tua lotta solitaria contro una natura bestiale che non è la tua, nel folto del bosco, lontano da ogni essere umano cui potresti nuocere.

Mi chiedo se la tua meravigliosa dolcezza è così struggente proprio per compensare l'altro lato, quello che ogni mese rifiuti e che da sempre ti tortura, straziandoti l'anima e il corpo.

Non farai del male a nessuno, lo so con assoluta certezza, ormai: te la prenderai solo con te stesso e con insensibili e forti cortecce, e i loro frammenti saranno nella tua bocca, quando il sole sorgerà di nuovo, e avranno lacerato le morbide labbra che tanto amo.

Pioverà, questa notte, e tu vagherai ululando nella nebbia, combattendo strenuamente per l'umanità che non hai mai perduto; ti stringerò fra le braccia quando la luna tramonterà, orribile aguzzina della tua vita, e ti sentirò tremare intirizzito dal freddo e bagnato fino alle ossa, ma nei tuoi occhi sfolgorerà di nuovo l'amore ed io mi perderò nel tuo sguardo colmo di malinconia mentre la tua mano sfiorerà piano il lieve gonfiore del mio ventre e il mio nome sarà sulle tue labbra, dolce come sempre:

- Dora…


End file.
